


The bird, mated.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, It's confusing, Lust, M/M, Plans, Sex, but his 'fake' self does, celebration, dagger - Freeform, i put rape there because real Merlin doesn't want this, so i'm just putting it there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur has now taken Merlin into his bed as his consort and gifted Merlin with the power to destroy everything that Arthur holds dear.





	The bird, mated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry with the confusion of this series being taken off 'Arthur's little bird' and then suddenly being put back on and with ones that were posted to supposedly not be in the series to suddenly be in there. I realised while posting that i forgot to add some of my old work to the series 'Arthur's little bird' and when i added my new work to it, it was numbered incorrectly and to correct my mistake i had to kick off all the others then re add them to the series so it was numbered correctly again. I am sorry for the confusion but it is fixed now :) I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos's, it's much appreciated :)

“He fucked up our plans.” Merlin said as Gwaine laid Merlin down, having put the extra pillows away. 

“How will you change them?” Gwaine asked as he sat on the side of the bed. 

“Not by much…” Merlin sighed, thinking. “After the ceremony I need to get attacked somehow, get a weapon and then the plans for the siege tunnels….go on ‘holiday’ then go back and tell you when they will attack. You can get some of your guards drunk on that night…then by morning Arthur will be under our control.” 

Gwaine nodded. “Merlin…are you ok?”

“I would be lying if I said that I was…” Merlin said, feeling his hands still shaking. 

“Dammit…I don’t know what to do…” Gwaine cursed. “If you hadn’t screamed…”

Merlin gulped and licked his lips. “I would have found a way.”

“At least he’s happy now…but he’s snappy…more than usual…he’s going to loose it…I can tell.” Gwaine said, nodding slightly in thought.

Merlin looked up at him, trying to be calm. “I will be alright, Gwaine…just look after yourself too…”

“I am a knight…it’s my job to protect you.” Gwaine said.

Merlin smiled slightly. “How is Percival?”

“His usual self, why?” Gwaine asked with a slight frown.

“He likes you…do you not like him?” Merlin asked. 

“Of course I like him, he’s Percival…oh….oh you meant romantically. I don’t know, I never really…thought about it that way but now that you say these things…he’s been there for me…through thick and thin…” Gwaine said, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. 

Merlin watched him. “I’m glad you have him in your life, Gwaine.”

“As do I.” He says slowly but Merlin spotted a small smile gracing his lips but Merlin knew Gwaine’s mind was elsewhere.

Merlin relaxed, closing his eyes. In situations like these, he felt the need to bury it all, for if he were to think about what Arthur was about to do, he’d break. 

As time went on Merlin healed and Gaius declared him cured. 

The ceremony was back on the following day.

Gwaine gave the idea that because it was so special; Merlin was to be separated from him until they meet at the ceremony.

Arthur loved the idea and agreed to it and Merlin had the whole day to himself. 

Merlin started the morning off with a long bath as Gwaine sat himself at the desk with Percival. The warlock closed his eyes, smiling as he enjoyed the heat. The screen provided him some privacy as the two knights talked happily about small achievements of the day.

He enjoyed the quiet moments, where he was away from Arthur and in a peaceful moment, where all the worries could melt away for a moment, where he was comfortable. It was a rare luxury and Merlin grabbed it with two hands when the opportunity arose. 

He was then dried and was coated in oil before Merlin inserted the medium sized plug into his stretched hole and dressed in a silk coat with nothing underneath, the edges were frilly to give him some sort of privacy but most patches before the edges were see through, it was a sensual outfit and It fitted him well, showing off his curves and making his features more stunning. His hair was combed back and styled. Two loose laces hung limp at either side of his stomach, attacked to the coat for him to tie. 

He noticed the two watching him with surprised expressions. 

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. “Very feminine.” 

“Indeed.” Gwaine said, shamelessly watching Merlin posing slightly.

“Isn’t it supposed to show off my more manly features?” Merlin asked, turning to them. The see through fabric trail shifting on the floor as he did so.

“You are quite small…and you do look quite pretty, like a woman does. So I guess the King wishes for you to be dressed in a feminine manner. He sure isn’t prudent with your outfit…” Gwaine said and Percival scoffed. 

Merlin took the two laces that hung at his sides near his stomach and tied it, giving himself some privacy as the blue silk frills seemed to cover his privates but only just. He smiled; the fabric seemed to now cover his private area while curving his hips well.

“I think it’s cruel to show Merlin off this way in front of so many people.” Percival said. 

“I guess the King is showing off his treasure.” Gwaine said. 

Percival shrugged. “I guess so…”

Merlin turned back to the mirror. The outfit started with a light blue at his shoulders before going darker and finally turning black at the end that touched the floor, glittered in white spots. Some parts were covered in silk as to give him some sort of decency, like the bum area, the back and chest but everywhere else were either almost see through to very, very see through. 

“Very expensive material.” Gwaine said, feeling it. “Silk is expensive but so is this other material.” 

“I wonder how much it’s worth….” Merlin said.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Merlin called and a servant appeared with a jeweled box before walking over to Merlin, bowing his head. “From the King, Sir.”

Merlin smiled and nodded before taking it and places it on the table before opening it to reveal rings, two necklaces and two sets of small studded gold earrings.

Two assistants arrived as Merlin curiously looked at the delicate necklace before frowning at the earrings. “It has a sharp end.”

Gwaine backed off, looking nervous. 

“Please sit here, Sir.” The manservant said, gesturing to a chair that was just brought in, as well as a small table.

Merlin frowned and sat down and one took out a needle and heated up the end and Merlin’s heart began to beat hard as the servant held back the man’s shoulders. The other cut an apple in places.

He gave two short yelps and eventually stared at the mirror with a frown and with two very red ears and two shining gold earrings. 

The servants watched him nervously. 

“They’re beautiful.” Merlin said, touching them slightly and smiled at them. “You all did well…I thank you.” He said, standing.

They grinned at each other before leaving with the table and chair.

Merlin sighed deeply. “Fuck…”

Gwaine chuckled and Percival whacked his head. 

Merlin was fed fresh fruit and two small feasts during the day.

Eventually it was the evening and Merlin watched as the castle was lit up with candles and high spirits from the servants.

“I’m actually getting excited.” Merlin said aloud.

Gwaine yawned. “That’s good, buy into it.”

Percival offered him a strained smile.

“Do not worry, I know what I’m here for and I promise you both that I will not fall like the others have.” Merlin said firmly.

It seemed to lift their spirits as they began to look more visibly cheerful.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Merlin took in a deep breath before nodding at them. The two knights stood in either side of Merlin, capes swaying as they followed him to the great hall.

The doors opened and Merlin stepped in to see the whole hall decorated in red and gold. There were rows of guests on either side; Merlin walked in and petals were falling from above and Merlin smiled at Arthur who stood at the throne. 

They eventually met and Merlin held onto his hands earnestly, grinning up at Arthur. 

“Beautiful…” Arthur breathed and looked at the guests, grinning brightly.

Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur during the ceremony, trying not to shiver from the cold. 

“Merlin…you are now the official consort to King Arthur. You both may seal the promise with a kiss.” Geoffrey said and stepped back.

Merlin and Arthur’s hands were tightly fastened with a red ribbon and they leaned in, kissing deeply.

The crowds cheered.

Merlin broke off, panting and smiled at Arthur.

“Do the spell.” Arthur said happily.

Merlin nodded and recited it and felt warmth flow over him and golden strings appeared, dancing around them before it brought them closer till their bodies pressed against each other tightly and their chest glowed bright before Merlin gasped, feeling his chest tighten and suddenly felt light on his feet, the weight on his chest dissapeared. The spell was over and they were bonded. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and turned to the guests and raised it firmly, in victory, his face was full of raw joy as the crowd cheered louder, whistling and shouting.

Merlin was his prize. 

Arthur kissed him deeply them and panted against his lips. “You are mine, my lovely consort.” He said hungrily. 

“My King.” Merlin nodded, smiling gracefully. 

“Come, let us feast together.” Arthur said, taking Merlin’s hand and they went to the dining hall were a wonderful spread of meals lay waiting for them. 

Arthur fed Merlin gently, kissing him tenderly. Merlin made sure to be graceful and polite during the banquet but was surprised by Arthur’s gentle demeanor. 

Merlin took a small tomato and hovered it against Arthur’s lips and the man greedily ate it, his eyes fixed on Merlin’s. 

He had the eyes of a predator.

Merlin blushed and looked away, smiling happily and Arthur chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and kissed his temple firmly and nuzzled his head against it, eyes closed and grinning before looked at the guests, rubbing Merlin’s back.

Arthur lifted his hand and ushered a knight that was holding a jeweled box to come. 

Merlin watched, smiling as the knight approached them and bowed and Arthur looked at Merlin before winking. “For you, my consort.” He said and Merlin grinned and stood before opening it and there, in a bed of red velvet was an ornate dagger, sparkling in jewels. 

Merlin gasped softly and grinned brightly and looked at Arthur excitedly and took it gracefully before unsheathing it and stared at the finely made dagger, it gleamed under the golden light of the candles. 

Merlin sheathed it and kissed Arthur deeply. “You are a wonderful King.”

“I know.” Arthur smiled as Merlin sat down and he wrapped his hand around the man’s waist, keeping him close.

“I am sorry I haven’t gotten anything for you…I had no idea I had to bring a gift…I should have though…now that I think about it I was stupid to not have gotten anything for you, my King.” Merlin said sadly.

“Merlin.” Arthur said softly and kissed his forehead softly. “You are my gift. Your body…everything is my gift.” 

Merlin grinned and giggled and lightly wacked Arthur’s chest. “Stop it.”

Arthur seemed to like this and grinned, chuckled happily. “You are so precious.” He hushed against Merlin’s hair and kissed it there. 

Merlin leaned against him then, sharing an intimate moment with him.

Eventually Merlin felt Arthur nibble on his earlobe.

“Want to go?” Merlin asked softly and turned to face Arthur, who nodded eagerly. 

Merlin smiled and got up, his body began to shake in fear but he buried the fear deep inside him and Arthur held his hand before turning to the guests. “We will be retiring but that doesn’t mean the celebrations aren’t to stop. Enjoy yourselves everyone!” 

They cheered loudly and Arthur grabbed Merlin and practically rushed out of the hall and towards the chamber. 

Arthur burst through it before Merlin closed it, locking it and Arthur grabbed Merlin, kissing him deeply. 

Merlin moaned and kissed back deeply, hungrily nipping at Arthur’s bottom lip as Arthur guided them to the bed and tore off Merlin’s outfit and it fluttered to the ground. Merlin tugged off Arthur’s jacket and tunic and Arthur tore off his pants, kicking off his shoes and pulled his socks off before licking his lips hungrily as Merlin crawled onto the bed, panting. 

Arthur bit Merlin’s bottom lip before kissing him deeply and lifted his hips before feeling for the plug and tugged it out, throwing it to the side. 

Merlin moaned, gasping.

“Make yourself slick for me, my consort.” Arthur panted as he got out a vile of oil.

Merlin nodded and his blue eyes changed to a shining gold before vanishing back to blue and Arthur smirked, stroking himself as the oil dropped down his knuckles and watched as see through liquid oozed out of Merlin’s hole.

Merlin gripped the sheets, staring at Arthur, spreading his legs.

Arthur grabbed his hip with one hand and angled his member against Merlin’s hole and let out a sigh, a content sigh before pushing in and Merlin moaned. 

“SIRE!” He cried out in pleasure, squirming. 

Arthur growled low and sunk deeper into Merlin and the man writhed under him. 

Merlin wiggled his ass, trying to get Arthur to go in deeper.

The man smirked and sunk in more, groaning. “Yes!!”

“Ahhh…ahhh!” Merlin cried out, clawing at the sheets and hissed in pleasure. “Master!!” He cried out, panting.

Arthur’s hips jerked forwards, his member sinking deep into him. Merlin screamed in pleasure. 

Arthur’s mind swam in pleasure; it was worth the wait, the heat, the tightness and Merlin’s reaction made him drunk with lust. 

Merlin sobbed brokenly. “I need you!”

Arthur grunted and moved happily, mounting Merlin as the man watched the King pound into him vigorously. 

Merlin cried out and bit his lip, his toes curling in pleasure. 

Arthur bent down and licked at Merlin’s nipple before wrapping his hot mouth around it, licking and prodding it. 

Merlin wept in pleasure, Arthur hungrily sucked on it, pulling back lightly, teasingly as his eyes bore into Merlin’s. 

Merlin closed his eyes, throwing his head back and cried out and came. 

Arthur sat up and pounded deep into him, his eyes closed and his mouth hung open in pleasure and suddenly grit his teeth, groaning. 

He gripped Merlin’s hips and tugged back, making Merlin shift and he gasped, gripping the sheets and felt Arthur’s balls tightening and Arthur jerked his hips, his member slipping in easily and buried deep inside Merlin and came with a cry before slumping forwards, panting, sweat slipping down his brows. 

Merlin reached for him and Arthur gave him a tired smile before kissing his cheek and held him close, his member still deep inside of Merlin and Arthur slipped out of Merlin before kissing him.

“You did well…my consort…. you were amazing…even more amazing than I thought you would be.” He smirked and Merlin blushed, blinking slowly. 

“My lord…. you were so incredible…I’ve never…I’ve never experienced sex before…and…you were so strong and sure…I love that about you….you made me feel so good.” Merlin said, rubbing Arthur’s chest softly. 

Arthur trembled slightly in pleasure and gripped Merlin’s hand, as his ego grew larger. “You will have me again and again…don’t you worry…for many years.” He breathed, kissing Merlin’s hand. “But we shall sleep now…I will have you in the morning.”

He slowly laid him down on his side before spooning Merlin, kissing the man’s nape and wrapped an arm around Merlin’s side before sleeping. 

Merlin fell into a deep slumber.

Arthur woke up the next day feeling refreshed and shifted closer to Merlin before moving his hand to Merlin’s ass cheek and rubbed it gently before slowly pulling the cheeks apart and slipping his member in, the tip pressing against his puffy hole before slowly easing it in, Merlin opened up for him, blinking slowly the warlock spread his legs and groaned before shifting so he was on his hands and knees and Arthur took him happily, he gripped Merlin’s hip, his hand gripping the pillow above Merlin’s bent head as he thrusted into Merlin again and again, mounting Merlin’s body as the consort bounced forwards each time before being pulled back. 

Merlin panted, his eyes closed as he focused on relaxing his hole as Arthur moved inside of him. His cheeks were red and felt the pleasure in his gut spread throughout his body, heat him up. 

Merlin grunted softly, moaning as it took over his mind. Merlin bit his lip before groaning, making soft ‘Ah, ah ah.’ Sounds and that seemed to excite Arthur, who pounded into him relentlessly after that. 

Arthur buried his face against Merlin’s nape, his eyes screwed shut as he pounded into Merlin, groaning deeply in pleasure before spending inside of him and grunted before slipping out and laid down, panting and slapped Merlin’s ass hard, making the man yelp in surprise, his hips jerking and came then in there. Arthur smirked and pulled Merlin’s hips back till he was spooning Merlin again. 

“You are one of a kind.” Arthur said sleepily, smiling. “A dream…”

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s hand softly. “You are my dream…. ever since I laid my eyes on you.”

Arthur smiled, pleased with himself and took in a deep breath and sighed happily. “Paradise.”

“Indeed.” Merlin smiled, eyeing the decorative box on Merlin’s personal shelf by the bed, holding the jeweled dagger inside. 

Arthur noticed this and smiled. “I will show you how to use it…in case someone tries to take what’s mine…you will gut them…”

“I will try, my lord. I know that I am yours and if anyone does try to take me…I will make them know who owns my hole…and my life…” Merlin said and turned around to face a blushing Arthur.

“My lord…I do not know if I have the power to kill an evil doer…I am weak but I can learn…you can teach me how to take a life…your skill as a warrior is unmatched…my lord…please teach me.” Merlin asked softly, stroking Arthur’s cheek.

The man smiled and kissed his palm. “It shall be as you ask. I will train you myself.”

Merlin smiled. “You make me the happiest man alive.” 

Arthur kissed him softly.


End file.
